Methods of obtaining an oxirane compound by reacting an olefin and a hydroperoxide compound in the presence of a catalyst are publicly known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342 discloses a process for using a titanium-supported silica catalyst. However, conventional methods are insufficient from the standpoints of selectivity to a oxirane compound as an objective compound and yield thereof.